


Kids Turned To Men

by BenThighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenThighway/pseuds/BenThighway
Summary: They had been friends since they were children. Both of their dads had problems with alcohol and their anger so when the boys would leave to escape their terrible home lives they would find each other. It was easy. As they got older they grew closer and even though they didn't spend as much time together they still knew the other had their back. There was never any explaining or having to drag out the truth, that's why it was easy for them both to come out and not have to answer unwanted questions. They could just be them.When Callum returns to Walford everything starts to change and feelings get exposed.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. He is back

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this idea! Please leave kudos and comments because it really means a lot to me and makes me want to write more! Thanks :)

They had been friends since they were children. Both of their dads had problems with alcohol and their anger so when the boys would leave to escape their terrible home lives they would find each other. It was easy. As they got older they grew closer and even though they didn't spend as much time together they still knew the other had their back. There was never any explaining or having to drag out the truth, that's why it was easy for them both to come out and not have to answer unwanted questions. They could just be them. 

Into their late teens early twenties, the now men moved away. Callum went to war and Ben stayed in walford. They kept in contact and it gave Ben an excuse to keep his feelings hidden. Letters became more scarce between them only sending and receiving one every 2 months or so but that didn't matter, even when one was halfway around the world, they still had an unbreakable bond. Ben found it easier to keep his emotions towards the slightly older man under wraps and locked away that was until one frosty, October day. 

The icy cold autumn came and broke the promise summer had made. Auburn, gold and mousy flecks sprinkled the land and so came along the winds. Amongst the hustle and bustle of the streets strolled in a black cab, which was not unusual for the London town. The passenger stepped out and cast his eyes over Albert Square and its residents. He took a deep breath in, relaxing. The air wasn't laced with fear, hate and war like he was used to. Yes, walford was full of it all but there was something different you see; this was his home. 

The man slung his bag over his shoulder and held the strap tight across his torso. He began to mentally make a plan of action but was soon snapped out of his thoughts. 

Ben waltzed out of his brother's house and sauntered towards the market with the same swagger that had followed him for years. Tight fitting black Jeans and white shirt clung to his body in all the right places; he looked good and he knew it. As he made his way across the streets his eyes landed on a tall, dark haired, toned man escaping a black cab. A breath caught in his throat as the mystery man lifted his head and looked around. It couldn't be.   
"Callum?" Ben asked himself, striding over to the car. Callums head snapped around towards the familiar voice and his signature doppy smile quickly formed.   
"You haven't changed one bit Benjamin" A chuckle escaped his lips which mesmerised an already stunned Ben. "Wow. Just wow. I thought you were off defending the queen and country soldier boy?" The same laugh came from Ben when Callum pulled him in for a tight hug.   
"Got sent back didn't I. Injury" An overwhelming sense of defence flooded Ben. He quickly checked him over to make sure he was alright.   
"Do you need me to carry your bags or help you home or-or"   
"Ben Mitchell" Callum cut him off, grabbing his hands. Even the slightest touch made Ben weak at the knees. "Worrying like an old woman. Never thought I'd see the day."   
"Don't you dare tell anyone" he threatened, holding a finger to his face.   
"I have a reputation to uphold halfway." With that, Callum proceeded to lift himself slightly up to the point where he was able to tower even more about Ben. Ben looked up and his face turned to a look of pure anger.  
“Um, excuse me! Or using my height against me!?” Callum couldn't stop the giggles that fell from his mouth. Ben then began to jab him in the stomach.   
“That was below the belt you bastard.”  
“Oh I haven't put a dent in your reputation, did I Benny boy?”  
“Benny boy? Really?”  
“Yep” Callum said, popping the p. “Now, let’s go get a pint ay?”   
“Thought you would never ask” The two old friends strode over to the vic and caught up.


	2. All fun and games

Many hours later and the boys were still in the pub. “Right, come on lads, closing up now” Mick ushered them out and they were swaying in the street.   
“Right,” Callum broke the silence that had somehow settled between them.   
“Let me get this straight, you, Ben Mitchell, dancing queen, now works with cars?”   
“Why is that so hard to believe Halfway?”  
“Well, when we were kids that's all you would go on about! Musicals and dancing. Heck, I probably still know the consider yourself choreo to this day the amount of time you taught me it!”  
“As I said, got a reputation to keep up. The Mitchell name. Anyway, how the hell did you get into the army! You're the biggest softy I know!”  
“More than meets the eye with me Ben. Hey, let's not stop the party now ay?! I’ve missed ya! Come back to mine, I have just dance?”  
“You know me so well” Ben chuckled as they both stumbled back up to Callums flat.   
Once there, Callum set up the xbox and for an hour or so they both played ‘Just Dance’ and bumped into each other many times.   
“See? I still got it” Ben announced as the winner came up on the screen. He lazily brought his beer bottle to his lips as the two settled on the sofa behind.  
“Just ‘cause I got two left feet. If we did cooking we all know I would reign supreme.”   
“Oi! I'm great at cooking!” Ben defended himself.  
“Tell that to all your cooking assessments in school”  
“Shut up. Idiot.”  
“You know you love me” Callum teased. But the truth was, Ben did. He really, really, really did. For the past few years while Callum was away he could keep it hidden easily but now he was home, he didn’t know how long it would last. There was so much he wanted to say to Callum but he didn’t. He was complete plastered but he knew he wasn’t stupid enough to tell Callum, his best friend of years that he loved him. Instead he opted for an eye roll.  
“Movie?” Callum asked, nodding towards the TV.  
“Go on then.”

It was nearing the end of the film when Ben spoke. The two of them got progressively more drunk and had a pleasant buzz however Ben was significantly more drunk, barely able to keep his balance when he came back from getting another beer.  
“She is so stupid! Why the hell would you tell anyone your weakness like you don’t know how or when they could use it against you. Dull bird.”  
“Oi, you can’t say much. I know one of your greatest weaknesses.”  
“Oh really?” Ben questioned, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Of course.” And with that, Callum had Ben pinned to the sofa and began to tickle him.  
“Callum, fuck off! Stop, I'm gonna piss myself! You twat! Fuck off! Stop Callum! Please, please, please, please, please!” Ben pleaded and soon enough Callum stopped and sat up but still pinned Ben by his waist.  
“See Benny boy!” Callum laughed as Ben attempted to get up. Ben didn’t say anything just but Callum good see how angry he was as his face was like thunder.  
“Twat” Ben mumbled.  
“What was that hard man Ben who hates being tickled?”  
“I said tw-” but before he could finish his sentence Callum lost his balance and came flying down only to stop inches away from Ben's face. Ben stared deeply into Callums blue eyes. He could get lost in those pools of azure and stay there forever. A breath got caught in Ben’s throat as a silence fell across the room only filled by Callums shaking breaths. In the quickest of seconds, Ben had leaned up and captured Callums lips in a soft kiss.


	3. Just friends hanging out

That was when Ben woke up. The soft glow of the spring sun filtered through the blinds and the warmth of a thick blanket engulfed Ben's body. He gently opened his eyes and was immediately reminded of all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. After a minute of getting his bearings, Ben casted his eyes across the room and his eyes fell on Callum stood at the counter stirring two mugs of tea in only his boxers and a white t-shirt. Callum had caught Ben from the corner of his eye and looked up with a soft smile.  
“How do you feel? You were completely pissed last night!” Callum giggled and walked over to the sofa giving one of the mugs to Ben.  
“I am never drinking again, I need you to hold me to that Halfway” Ben said before taking a sip of the tea and attempting to sober up.  
“Like hell would you listen to me if I told you to not drink” Ben nodded at that and started to laugh.  
“What are you laughing at?” Callum asked.  
“What happened last night?”  
“Do you seriously not remember anything?”   
“Well I remember bits. I think the last thing I remember was you tickling me and I almost pissed myself.” The two boys started laughing as they remembered the previous night.  
“Well after that you kicked me off and we put on another film then you fell asleep on here, didn't want to wake you up so let you be”  
“Oh my guardian angel” Ben dramatically stated which resulted in the two boys erupting into laughter. After that they arranged to go for lunch and spend the day together to help with Ben’s hangover. 

3 weeks later the two boys ventured into central London for a night out. They arrive at a new club they hadn’t been to before to have some fun. Both of them had been swamped with work for the past few weeks so decided they needed a break. When they walked in it was very dark and coloured lights flashed around the room. The whole club was completely swamped and there were barely any tables left. Without a word, Ben stood behind Callum and pushed him through the crowd towards a table. The two flopped down and Callum looked very confused.  
“What the hell Ben! Why did you push me!” He attempted to act angry but he couldn't stifle the laugh that grew.   
“Well as we all know you are much taller than me so I took advantage of that!”  
“Take advantage? How?”  
“I used you as a shield you could say! No one is going to tell a fucking giraffe to move so…” He added a shrug and stood up to get their drinks.   
“Right then, what drink do you want soldier boy?” Ben asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
“Hm, a cocktail?” Callum asked, cocking his head to the side.  
“Oh yes darling.” Ben giggled, taking one of his hands and flicking his wrist.  
“Oh shut up.” Callum giggled back, both of them shared a shy smile before Ben turned around so Callum couldn’t see him blushing and walked to the bar.


	4. So?

A few hours later and the pair had drunk themselves silly and had made their way to the dance floor. ‘Shut Up And Dance’ started to blast through the speakers and a look of excitement washed over the taller man's face.  
“Holy shit, do you remember this song Benny Boy?”  
“Oh no, please Callum don’t make me!”  
“Oh please Ben? Come on!” Callum begged, trying to do his best puppy dog eyes.  
“Last time I sang this song it was…”  
“Year 11 Talent show!” They both said in unison. Callum put on his dorky smile to accompany his puppy dog eyes and Ben huffed as the lyrics came in. When he started to sing along, Calum's eyes widened and he started to dance, even though he wasn’t good at it. The song carried on and the boys were laughing, smiling and dancing along. Callum grabbed Ben’s hand and twirled him around under his arm .  
“Where did these moves come from Cal?” Ben chuckled but before he could carry on Callum grabbed Ben’s waist and leaned him back and pulled him back up.  
“Jesus! Well done!” The boys locked eyes and shared a secret smile. Ben lightly shook his head and said he was going to the bathroom.

While Ben was in the toilet, a man who was slightly taller then Callum walked over and started to flirt with Callum. Him being him, Callum thought nothing of it and just smiled back. A few moments later Ben emerged back into the room and locked eyes on the taller men. A feeling of jealousy and rage filled his body. Even though they weren’t together, heck, Callum didn’t even know how Ben felt about him, Ben still got angry at someone having their hands over Callum. He broadened his shoulders, lifted his chin up and walked over.  
“Cal, I think it’s time we go.” Ben slightly shouted so he could be heard. Callum looked over and smiled at Ben.  
“Ben, this is Adam! Adam, this is Ben. He has been my best mate for years.”  
“Hey Ben I-” Adam started but Ben cut him off.  
“Sorry mate but we really need to head off.” Before anything else was said, Ben took Callum’s hand and led him out, weaving between the people. They emerged into the cold street and Callum started to ask questions.  
“Ben what’s wrong? Why did we leave? Are you alright?” Ben turned around and pressed Callum to a nearby wall as well as pressing a passionate kiss to Callums lips. The feeling set in and Ben quickly pulled away realising what he was doing.  
“Callum I-” But Callum cut him off by pressing another kiss to his lips.

Minutes later, they pulled away, Callum’s arms still around Ben’s waist and Ben’s hands on the other man’s face. Without saying a word, Callum took Ben’s hand in his and called a taxi. In the taxi they never let go of the others hand and shared glances throughout the short ride. The car pulled up outside Callum’s flat. They got out and Ben broke the silence that settled.  
“Thanks for tonight Cal, night.” Ben smiled and went to walk away. A rush went through Callum as he ran up to Ben and turned him around before picking him up bridal style.  
“Callums, what the hell?” Ben giggled.  
“Stay with me, please?” Callum asked and without a second's hesitation Ben aggressively nodded and kissed Callum’s mouth. This got wolf whistles from Lola and Jay, the boys' other friends, who were walking down the street.   
“Oi, watch it you two!” Ben shouted back and the two walked away. Ben swang his legs around Callum’s waist and Callum took them up to his flat. He deposited Ben on the counter and took a step back.  
“Um, excuse me.” Ben pouted and pulled Callum to stand between his legs by his shirt.  
“Ben, are you going to be serious about this?” Callum asked, a frown appearing.  
“Hey, hey! Of course I am!” He took Callum’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his head up.  
“You really want this? Me?”  
“I haven’t wanted anything more.” Ben pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead.  
“Promise?” Callum held out his pinky.  
“Promise you idiot.” They locked their pinkies and shared a gentle kiss filled with salty tears but they didn’t mind. The kiss soon got heated so Callum lifted Ben up and walked them into his room. The rest is history…..


End file.
